<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Case: Okuda Manami by Ashush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835844">Case: Okuda Manami</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashush/pseuds/Ashush'>Ashush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Karma’s jealous, Poor Isogai, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashush/pseuds/Ashush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The case of Manami’s Valentines Day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akabane Karma/Okuda Manami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Case: Okuda Manami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Manami fiddled with the ribbon of the box of chocolates that was placed on top of her desk.</p>
<p>“I don’t think I should..”</p>
<p>She mumbles to herself quietly and immediately fumes at the thought of giving him these chocolates.</p>
<p>The box was handmade by her, and from Korosensei, so she thinks it must taste.. not that good. After all, she believes she’s horrible with cooking or baking.</p>
<p>“Who’s that for, Manami?”</p>
<p>Isogai was standing right beside her, staring innocently, although suspicious of the box of chocolates.</p>
<p>“A-Ah, Isogai.. I was going to give this to..”</p>
<p>She hesitates telling him, but it was clear as day who she was going to give it to.</p>
<p>“Karma, right?”</p>
<p>She meekly nods, blush growing when he chuckles.</p>
<p>“I don’t think it’s any good though, I’m only good at chemistry and such..”</p>
<p>In a minute, Manami gets an idea.</p>
<p>“Can you try it, Isogai?”</p>
<p>“E-Eh?”</p>
<p>As Isogai scratches the back of his head and smiles, mainly because he’s so happy he can eat chocolates for free, she pulls out a small bag of the same chocolates. </p>
<p>“I saved some for myself, but can you please test it first?”</p>
<p>He gulps, <em>‘Is she using me as a guinea pig?’</em> and takes one piece of chocolate from the bag.</p>
<p>It was chocolate and circle shaped, but it looked good enough to eat, so he tries it.</p>
<p>“Manami, Isogai.”</p>
<p>Karma stands in front of Manami’s desk, a grin on his face but the dark look in his eyes were trying their best to be hidden.</p>
<p>He was leaning against the door frame, looking at these two, and he was ultimately convinced that Manami wanted to give Isogai chocolates for Valentines day.</p>
<p>Which in turn made him a teeny bit jealous, and it was hidden fairly well through his normal facade.</p>
<p>“Karma!”</p>
<p>Both Manami and Isogai exclaimed as they saw him. </p>
<p>Isogai sees the look in his eyes and decides to just run before he gets punched by him.</p>
<p>“Manami, the chocolates were really good, if you’ll excuse me—“</p>
<p>And just like that, Isogai heads out and runs for his life.</p>
<p>“It was good, huh..”</p>
<p>Manami murmurs and smiles, a newfound confidence burning in her eyes as she stares head on to the—</p>
<p>
  <em>Sad looking Karma?</em>
</p>
<p>“Are you okay?”</p>
<p>She places a hand on his shoulder and he stiffens.</p>
<p>“You like Isogai?”</p>
<p>“W-What!? Not in that sense!”</p>
<p>She still can’t help how red her face has become, but it was because she was embarrassed at the sudden accusation.</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>He nods and smiles, just like the usual Karma.</p>
<p>“I.. um.. would like to give you this.”</p>
<p>She hands him a box of chocolates in the shape of a heart, red ribbons decorating it nicely.</p>
<p>He takes it and inspects the contents.</p>
<p>“Not laced with cyanide?”</p>
<p>“Of course not! These are the same chocolates I gave to Isogai, so it should be good.”</p>
<p>He connects the dots and his face fumes with embarrassment. </p>
<p>
  <em>‘She was giving it to him so he could test it..’</em>
</p>
<p>His thoughts pause when he hears her mumble.</p>
<p>“P-Please eat it, I made it myself.”</p>
<p>“Let’s eat it together, okay?”</p>
<p>“Mhm!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Case: Akabane Karma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bonus! :3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thanks..”</p>
<p>“Sorry, I-so-gai.”</p>
<p>Karma hands Isogai the reconciliation chocolates he whipped up the night before, as an apology for making him run away for his life.</p>
<p>Of course, Isogai accepts these, he was too poor to decline anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>